


snowed in

by 101places



Series: AOS Advent [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Snowed In, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101places/pseuds/101places
Summary: FitzSimmons get snowed in.( AKA : advent day 2 )
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: AOS Advent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558597
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	snowed in

**Author's Note:**

> the main reason im posting these at like 1am my time is bc if i dont get them done stupidly early i Will forget
> 
> anyway, happy second day of advent and/or second of december!
> 
> as always, comments/kudos feel like a warm hug to my soul

When Fitz woke up in the morning, he felt cold.

Instinctively he reached over to the space beside him, but not only was it empty, but it felt as if it had been empty for quite some time. He opened his eyes and squinted - the room was still dark, with no natural light coming in through the window.

“Jemma?” He called out quietly, and waited a moment. There was no response.

Begrudgingly, Fitz slipped out of bed and pulled on his robe. Judging by the darkness outside, he assumed it was still the middle of the night, and that Simmons had become distracted by something. Still, for some reason he felt strangely refreshed for so early in the morning. He decided not to give that much thought - finding Simmons and bringing her back to bed was what he was focused on.

Finding Simmons wasn’t very difficult. In the past, when they had lived on various SHIELD bases, finding people could become a struggle, but now, in a small cottage in Perthshire, he could find her in a matter of seconds.

Entering the living room, Fitz found Simmons. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of their wood-burning fireplace, a blanket wrapped comfortably around her. She didn’t notice him enter the room, transfixed by the flames in front of her face.

“Jemma.” Fitz spoke up.

Simmons turned around to look at him, smiling tiredly. “Oh. Good morning, Fitz.”

Fitz walked across the room, smiling back down at her. “Not quite. Why don’t we head back to bed?”

Simmons frowned. “Why would we go back to bed?”

“It’s late.”

Simmons looked pointedly at the clock on the wall and, after a moment Fitz followed her gaze. His eyes widened as he read the time - 10am.  _ Well _ , he thought,  _ that would explain why I’m not tired _ .

“Huh.” He leaned back on the balls of his feet. “It’s still dark outside.”

Simmons laughed quietly. “Oh, you haven’t noticed yet, have you?”

“Noticed what?”

Wordlessly, Simmons stood up. She readjusted her blanket so it was still keeping in heat, then reached out and took his hand, gently leading him towards their front door. When they reached the door she released his hand, and opened it. Fitz gaped at what was revealed.

“That’s…” Fitz took a step forwards, then reached out to poke it. “...Bloody hell.”

On the other side of the door was a solid wall of snow, several feet tall.

Simmons shut the door again and returned to her spot in front of the fireplace, warming up from the Winter chill outside. Fitz came to realise why it was so dark outside - the snow was blocking the light from coming in through the windows.

“I think the pipes are frozen.” Simmons chimed, not taking her eyes off of the fire.

“We should do something about that.”

“Mm.” Simmons agreed flippantly. “We should.”

Fitz walked back over to her. “Why do I feel like there’s a  _ but _ you’re leaving off there?”

Simmons finally looked up at him again, smiling innocently. “Not a but. An  _ or _ .”

“Okay then. What’s this  _ or _ ?”

“Or we could sit in front of the fire and cuddle.”

Fitz looked down at her, then brought his hand to his face and rubbed at his chin, over-exaggeratedly considering her proposal.

“Ugh.” Simmons groaned, reaching up out of the warm safety of her blanket and grabbing at his waist, pulling him down so he was sitting next to her.

Fitz chuckled and looked down at Simmons, who was still latched onto his side. An opportunity struck him all of a sudden, and he stole Simmons blanket from her, as her arms were preoccupied holding onto him, and her precious blanket had been left defenceless.

“Hey!” Simmons complained, “I’m cold!”

Fitz laughed, but wrapped the blanket around the two of them.

Simmons shifted closer to him, leaning her head against his shoulder and looking into the fire again with a contented hum.

“We really will need to do something about all of that snow.” Fitz said.

“Shh.” Simmons said. “Don’t ruin the moment.”


End file.
